1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of multichannel communications. In particular, to a system that enhances spatialization with a satellite device.
2. Related Art
Some voice communication has been carried out over a single audio channel and often over a narrow band of the audio spectrum, between 200 Hz and 3500 Hz. This has made some voice communications difficult to understand. When voice communication is paired with a video feed (i.e., in a video conferencing system) the low quality voice communication can significantly degrade the overall user experience.
Some video conferencing systems use an array of microphones. The physical arrangement of one microphone, in relation to another microphone, is not fixed and a microphone may be moved while a conference is in progress, for example, to situate them closer to particular speakers at different times.
The microphone signals from the main microphones and an ancillary microphone may be mixed with an emphasis on making all speakers intelligible irrespective of which microphone they are nearest to. The spatial information is not well represented in the output signals or presented at the other end of the video conference. This can be confusing or annoying for participants as the voices coming out of loudspeakers do not have a spatial layout that corresponds to the apparent positions of the speakers on the video display device.